


Gaige's Sleepytime Indulgence

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orientation Play, Physical Disability, Prosthesis, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Gaige has a crush on Hammerlock. Unfortunately for her, Hammerlock doesn't swing that way, and he's happily married to a man he loves. But that doesn't mean that she's given up on having sex with him, she just has to do it when he's at a disadvantage. Fanbox supporters got to read this, along with all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.
Relationships: Gaige/Sir Hammerlock (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Gaige's Sleepytime Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 2-Somnophilia, borrowed from Day 10] I have so many somno ideas floating around in my head, but I managed to narrow it down to two: this one and a Hajime x Chiaki WIP that I've been sitting on for a few months now. As you can see, this one won the coin flip. Maybe someday in the future I'll do the other one...

Gaige opens the door to Hammerlock's bedroom a crack. She peers inside and sees the slow rise and fall of the blankets. Grinning wickedly, she slowly opens the door the rest of the way and sneaks inside. She tiptoes over to the side of Hammerlock's bed and examines his body. He's sound asleep, and his husband is off on some Jakobs family business and won't be back for a good few hours, just like she planned. She’s begrudgingly had to accept that Hammerlock won’t date her, but she hasn’t given up on having sex with him. She’s been waiting for a chance like this, where she can sneak in and have her way with him without anyone noticing, and now the day’s finally here.

Biting her lip, she grabs the hem of the covers and pulls them off of Hammerlock’s body. Much to her surprise, he’s wearing nothing but a ratty pair of boxers, giving her a nearly-perfect view of his toned muscles encased in tanned skin. She instantly claps a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, eagerly rubbing her thighs together underneath her skirt. Her gaze falls on the noticeable bulge in his underwear and her lust gets sent into overdrive.

As she pingpongs the idea of whether or not Hammerlock is hard right now in her head, Gaige gets to work unbuttoning her jean vest and other punk attire. She strips mostly naked, leaving on her frayed stockings, choker, necklace, and signature hat and goggles. She gingerly sits down on top of Hammerlock’s thighs, supporting her weight on the bed so her soaking wet pussy just glides across the top layer of his dark skin. Her feminine precum makes his thighs glisten in the dim light peeking through the cracked window.

She can’t hold herself back anymore. She grabs the waist of his boxers and pulls them down to the halfway point of his thighs, just enough to expose his cock. Her eyes widen when she sees it flop out in all its uncut glory. To her slight surprise, he isn’t hard, and the reason why he had such a noticeable bulge earlier is simply because he’s fucking _hung_. It’ll take a little bit of work to get him hard, but she already planned for this ahead of time.

Gaige plants her pussy on top of his balls, gently grinding her hips and distributing her moist heat across his balls. She wraps her right hand around his shaft and bends over, pressing her budding breasts against Hammerlock’s muscular chest. She looks to the side as she starts to slowly jerk him off and notices that his mechanical right arm is resting against a nightstand with his glasses on top of it. She brings her own prosthetic into view and smiles. Part of the reason she’s always felt so attached to Hammerlock is because they both have prosthetic arms; Gaige her left and Hammerlock his right. She used to think that if they got together, this would make them complete in some type of hopelessly romantic way. She shakes her head and sighs. How naive of her…

But she didn’t come here to wallow in the past - she came here to fuck. She turns her head and positions her mouth right next to Hammerlock’s ear. Time for a little mental manipulation to get him hard.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s me: Wainwright. I’m back from a long day at work and I’m just dying to fuck you. I spent the whole day thinking about you,” she whispers, making her voice as deep as possible to imitate Wainwright’s as she strokes Hammerlock’s shaft.

“Mmf…” Hammerlock grunts. 

Gaige feels his dick start to stiffen in her hand. Perfect. Her words induced a wet dream, just like she intended. She straightens her body out and places her hand to the sides of Hammerlock’s torso, biting her lip as she feels the warmth of his cock press up against her stomach. Her lust reaches its peak. Unable to hold herself back, the technomancer lifts her hips and lines up the entrance of her pussy with the head of his cock. She tightly clutches the bedsheets and spears herself on his length all at once. Her eyes widen as his shaft pierces into the deepest parts of her body, forcing her to use all the willpower she has to not scream out in abject pleasure. She waits for a moment, waiting for her pussy to adjust to the large insertion, before swallowing and continuing.

Gaige gingerly rides his cock, her moans getting harder to stifle as her pussy juice leaks out onto the bedsheets beneath it. Every time she bottoms his length out inside of her, she pauses and stares at Hammerlock’s face, waiting for a reaction, if any. Soon, she hits her climax, muffling a scream with a palm as piping hot girlcum gushes out of her pussy and coats the insides of his thighs.

As much as she wants to keep going, she forces herself to stop. She doesn’t think that Hammerlock is a heavy enough sleeper to sleep right through an orgasm if she were to bring him that far, not to mention that she doesn’t trust herself to pull out at the right time. It’d be pretty hard to explain a sudden teenage pregnancy to all her friends and allies…

Sighing, Gaige begrudgingly pulls off of his cock. She takes one final look at his sleeping body and slides his boxers back on, watching with remorse as his still-erect cock vanishes into the confines of his underwear. She pulls the blankets back over his body, reclothes herself and walks out the door, planning on a night of nonstop masturbation. It’s days like these that she’s glad she installed all those sex mods to Deathtrap.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
